Raising Emma
by Scififan33
Summary: Thrown from his own world while saving it Harry arrives in time to find a baby in need of family. Unable to raise his own he will give little Emma the best home he can. Especially since she is the only sign of magic he has found and someone will have to teach her. no slash
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

 **Chapter 1**

"Watch your back!"

Harry dodged as a spell flew past him to hit the creature that had been behind him. Tonks flashed him a cheeky grin and then spun to face another. They didn't know what these things were or where they had come from, some sort of golem or construct. They were bloody hard to kill and had done a number on London. The best idea was that some left over Death Eater/s had tried one last ditch effort to do Voldemort's work and created these things only to be killed by them. That had been at least two years ago. They had found some way of replicating and had gone on a killing spree, destroying everything in their path. Hogwarts was one of the few strongholds still standing, full of non-combatants, muggle and magical alike.

Altering the wards enough to allow muggles into the castle had been incredibly hard but also necessary. There were few places safe from the creatures and never enough room for everyone. So many had died… Ron, Bill, Flitwick, Shack, Andromeda… the list was never ending. Remus' death had hit Tonks hard but she had rallied for their son, a child who had never left the castle, who knew nothing but the beauty of Hogwarts and the fear of war.

Britain was cut off, the rest of the world turning their backs to allow the island nation to burn. There was no way out, even the children were trapped because the world was scared of the damage the creatures could do if let loose on the world. And now they were swarming at the edge of Hogwarts' wards, intent on getting through.

Harry ducked and spun, slashing through the arm of another with Gryffindor's sword. Thankfully the things were susceptible to basilisk venom, enough that it would drop them for a while, but nothing really seemed able to kill them and, so far, at least no one seemed willing to nuke the country to find out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry kissed Ginny gently and she leant into him, not caring for the mess on his armour or her own. The grime and gore of the battlefield was something they had both adapted to. His hand dropped to the slight swell, well hidden by her armour and she smiled softly. Today had ben her last on the battlefield, from now on she was stuck in the castle. No one would risk a woman past a certain stage of pregnancy. In a few months, there would be a new Potter in the world, Poppy had confirmed she was carrying a boy.

But in the back of his mind was the fear that their son would never be born. No ward could hold up to continual assault forever and Minerva had confirmed what he had been able to feel for weeks, the wards were slowly weakening, even with every magical giving blood and power to them when able. "I love you."

"I know," Ginny knew he was afraid and so was she. But she would protect their child with her life. "I promise I'll stay where its safe," that meant the Chamber of Secrets which had been converted into a hospital as the most protected area of the castle. Thankfully the changes helped keep it from looking like the place of horror in her memories.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I do," he swore, smiling down at her. After everything they had been through they finally had their Happily Ever After.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The Bishop turned to her and Snow smiled happily up at her Prince Charming, completely ignoring the crowds for him.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The Bishop proclaimed and the audience cheered as the newlyweds kissed.

The doors slammed open and the cheering stopped as the Evil Queen entered. "Sorry I'm late," she stormed down the aisle, sending the guards flying with magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc warned but Snow drew David's sword and aimed it at her approaching stepmother.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow yelled and David pushed her arm down.

"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift," Regina smirked as she came to a stop a few feet from where the happy couple stood.

"We want nothing from you," Snow denied.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do," she turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" The Prince yelled and the Queen turned as Prince Charming threw his sword at her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as did the sword.

She reappeared in her own Palace and the sword, still on its trajectory, pierced a wall.

"Would you like something to drink?" Her Valet asked, offering a tray with a drink.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" she snapped.

"I was only trying to help," he offered the drink and she hesitated but then took it.

"Thank you."

"Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" The Magic Mirror asked as she approached and she smirked.

"The Dark Curse."

"Are you sure, your Majesty?" the Valet asked warily.

"But you said you'd never use it." The Mirror added.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse."

"You traded it away."

"She won't be happy to see you." The Valet finished.

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress," she commanded and he bowed and went to ready the carriage.

It wasn't long before Maleficent and the Queen sat in front of a fireplace, talking. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you?" She poured herself a drink. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all?" she raised her glass and smiled. "Yes, you were."

"It was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."

She shrugged off the insult. "I soldiered on, as you will, too… Hopefully."

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse," she answered as she took a sip, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine."

"The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet?" She stroked her unicorn's muzzle. "They can be quite comforting."

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering," Regina snarled.

"Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now."

"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?" She was genuinely curious as to who could have created such an evil.

Regina stood. "Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back."

"Must we do this?" She stood as well and grasped her staff.

"Alas, we must." Regina used her magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at Maleficent, who used her staff to deflect it. The Queen then used magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and pointed them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnied, and the Queen pointed the weapons at it.

"NOO!" She moved quickly and protected her unicorn.

The Queen dropped a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her and make Maleficent drop her staff. Regina walked over and picked it up. "Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."

"If you're going to kill me, kill me!"

"Why would I do that? You're my only friend," Regina answered softly as she moved to retrieve the curse.

"Don't do this. This curse... there are lines even we should not cross."

Regina turned the staff upside down and broke the orb against the floor.

"All power comes with a price," she tried as Regina picked up the small scroll. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll... It will leave an emptiness inside you... A void you will never be able to fill."

Regina looked at her as she put the scroll away. "So be it." She left then and Maleficent struggled to free herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win." Regina looked around the gathered group as they stood around the fire in a clearing.

"And we'll be happy?" a blind witch asked.

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don't... there are other ways," she smirked as the trees began to move, trapping them in the clearing. The gnome, witch, and ogre removed locks of hair. "A wise decision." She collected their hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient." Her valet presented a box to her, which she opened and took out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." She tossed the heart into the fire. The fire bloomed into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipated, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused.

The gnome began to laugh. "Yeah, you really unleashed something there!" He pointed and laughed at the Queen, who promptly turned him into stone.

Regina returned home in a rage, she didn't understand why the curse had failed.

"Perhaps it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive." Her Valet offered.

"Oh, now you're trying to protect me?"

"It's what I do," he answered sadly.

"I know. You're the only one who does."

"Helping you... is my life," he smiled gently at her.

"Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn't working."

"If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." At that she looked away. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it... there is no heading back."

"What is there for me to head back to?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rumpelstiltskin looked out at the rats scurrying about and smirked. "It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself!"

One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transformed into the Evil Queen. Rumpelstiltskin made a pleased sound at the sight as she shook off the transformation and approached his cell.  
"That Curse you gave me…" She showed the scroll, "it's not working."

"Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like Snow, and her lovely new husband!" he teased and she stiffened.

"What?"

"They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About you. And the Curse," he grinned and she moved right up to the bars.

"What'd you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken," he paused for effect, "their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first."

"Tell me what I did wrong," she demanded.

"For that, there's a price."

"What do you want?" there was always a price with him.

"Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life."

"Fine! You'll have an estate, be rich," that was easy enough.

"I wasn't finished! There's more!"

"There always is with you." If she was the sort she would roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah... In this new land," he paused, "should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say "Please"."

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?"

"Oh well, then what's the harm?" He stepped back into the cells depths.

"Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?"

"You need to sacrifice a heart."

"I sacrificed my priced steed."

He jumped against the cell bars, reaching through them to grab her throat. "A horse? This is the Curse to end all curses! You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious." He calmed towards the end and she swallowed.

"Tell me what will suffice."

"The heart of the thing you love most."

She pulled free of his hand. "What I loved most died because of Snow White!"

He stroked her cheek and smiled. "Is there no one else you truly love?" She stared at him. "This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as it takes," she stated coldly.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love... now go kill it!" he commanded and she stared at him before turning and walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What happened? Did you get your answer? What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" the mirror called but she ignored him as she entered her great hall, where her Valet was lighting candles.

"Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?"

"Yes."

"...And?"

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." She paced the room.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help."

She stopped pacing to face him, "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."

Realization dawned on his face, "me."

"Daddy, I don't know what to do," she whispered and he moved closer.

"My dear... please... you don't have to do this."

"I have to do something," she resumed her pacing, her father following.

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse."

She turned to face him. "But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me... It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished."

"What..." She walked away, he followed, "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" he asked and she stopped. "Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

"But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing."

"Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again," he held open his arms. After a moment, Regina stepped into them, and her father enfolded her in an embrace.

"I just want to be happy," she pleaded softly.

"You can be. Of this, I'm sure." She sheds tears as he continued to speak. "I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours."

"I think you're right." She stepped back to look at her father. "I can be happy." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Just not here." Abruptly she reached into her father's chest and removed his heart. He looked shocked as he collapsed to the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She returned to the clearing where the fire still burned and added his heart to the flames, watching as black and green smoke surged forward, it was done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt the wards shatter even as he took the head of one of the creatures. He turned to see the castle…dull as every bit of magic poured into the wards to try and hold them but it was no use. The enemy pushed on, past the tiring defenders and towards their home. "Pull back to the castle!" he followed his own orders, standing before the doors with Seamus on one side and Tonks on the other. He looked back through the doors to see Minerva and Lavender. "Seal the castle."

"Mr Potter…."

"Do it." He ordered and Minerva bowed her head but used what little magic was left to seal the castle, there would be no retreat for them now. "Sorry Gin," he whispered before turning, raising wand and sword.

An hour later Seamus fell, a hole where his heart should be, blue eyes staring blankly. Harry took the arm and head of the creature that had killed his old dorm mate.

"We can't hold much longer," Tonks looked at the boy she had once stood guard over and had followed into battle ever since Dumbledore's death. Her son was inside that castle, she would not let them harm him. Teddy would grow up and be a wizard to make Remus proud.

"I know." He tossed out several grenades to buy them some breathing room. A quick comm check showed few defenders remained, they were losing and losing badly. He reached out with his magic and felt a small reaction in return, that of his baby. In three months, he would be a Father, but only if they won. He hugged Tonks, surprising her. "Take care of them," he whispered and then stepped away from the doors, words coming in a whisper as magic began to build. He wasn't sure it would work but it was his last option. It as a spell, a very old spell, he'd found in Dumbledore's private library and it had come with about a million warnings. But desperate times…he could feel the drain on his magic but that was okay, Hogwarts lay on an intersection of ley lines for a reason.

"Harry!" Tonks screamed as she watched the magic build. She ducked, covering her face and then stood to find he was gone and so were the creatures. He'd saved the castle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Snow stood at the window, looking out over the kingdom as she stroked her stomach, feeling her child kick. She soothed her and smiled as a bluebird flee down, holding her finger out for it to land on. She glanced into the room to see the waiting cradle, a glass unicorn mobile hanging above it. Everything was ready for the arrival of a new Prince or Princess but she couldn't shake her fear.

"What's wrong?" David asked as he entered and saw her expression.

"Nothing," she denied, moving to stand before the elegant crib.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!" he wrapped his arms around her, feeling their child kick.

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding," Snow admitted softly.

"That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us," he swore and she pulled away to pace.

"She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable."

"What can I do to ease your mind?" He offered, just wanting to put her mind at ease.

"Let me talk... to him."

"Him. You don't mean—" there was no way.

"I do."

"No. No, no. It's too dangerous."

"He sees the future," She clasped her husband's hand.

"There's a reason he's locked up," David argued, the Dark One had helped him find Snow, but he'd given her the potion in the first place…

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can," Snow argued desperately, placing David's hand over their child again.

He closed his eyes but then nodded slowly. "All right. For our child."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry coughed and rolled over, blinking as he found he was alive. That was a shock. He reached out and then frowned, there was nothing. His own magic stirred sluggishly, exhausted from the spell, but he couldn't find a trace of other magic anywhere. Where the hell was he?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you," the guard warned as they walked deeper into the caves and towards the single cell. "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."

Rumpelstiltskin climbed down from cell bars like a monkey. "No, you don't. They do. Snow White—and Prince "Charming"!" he cackled insanely before suddenly sobering and staring at their cloaked forms. "You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes," he ordered and they hesitated before lowering their hoods. "Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better."

Prince Charming looked to the creature, "we've come to ask you about the—"

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know," Snow demanded.

"Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return."

"No. This is a waste of time." David took her arm but she pulled away and approached the bars.

"What do you want?"

"Oh... the name of your unborn child?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Deal! What do you know?" Snow snapped.

"Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings."

"What can we do?" She whispered and he smiled.

"We can't do anything!"

"Who can?"

Rumpelstiltskin reached a hand beyond bars, "That little thing. Growing inside your belly.

Prince Charming drew his sword and slapped Rumpelstiltskin's hand with it. "Next time, I cut it off."

"Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its—" he closed his eyes to focus, "-twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin!" he cackled again.

"We've heard enough. We're leaving." He pulled her away while Rumpelstiltskin whooped and cackled.

He noticed them leaving and screamed. "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!" he snarled and demanded.

"Her? It's a boy." David turned back briefly before going to leave.

"Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?" he crooned and Snow stopped, hesitating before turning back to look at him.

"Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma." He whispered as they left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was thankful for the lessons he'd received from the muggle soldiers and the attack on Gringotts. It meant he was even better at blending in and had all his family's wealth with him. This world had no magic which meant no one would come looking for him no matter what magic he cast. So, he cheated and used magic in order to create an identity and have it entered where it needed to be. As far as the world was concerned he was Harry Potter from Surrey, England, age twenty-three. He bought a house in Maine and a bike, another skill he'd learned from soldiers. He invested his money and went to work building hospitals, schools and orphanages wherever needed. He was done fighting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I say we fight!" David slammed fist on table, looking around at those gathered.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything," Jiminy Cricket warned.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." David assured him.

"There's no point. The future is written." Snow whispered in despair.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!" David told her.

"Maybe it can."

"No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the saviour," he assured her and then looked to the doors as they opened to reveal the Blue Fairy and some soldiers, carrying a tree trunk. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child," the fairy answered.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy grumbled.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy. We can do it," he ruffled Pinocchio's hair.

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one."

Snow White and Prince Charming shared a concerned look at that. Only one? It was obvious which of them would be using it and Snow didn't want that.

Over the following months the father and son worked hard to shape the trunk as everyone tried to prepare for what was coming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry shook hands with the Mayor and smiled for the cameras as the ribbon was cut, a new hospital finished thanks to the Lily Foundation. As soon as he could he broke away and got on his bike, leaving the small town for the house he had bought. He didn't know why he had picked Maine but he loved his house, even if it was far too big for one. The Foundation was doing well even after only a few months. The hospital he had just helped open had been the first partially funded by him, it had almost gone under due to a lack of funds, he had just ensured construction was finished. Small towns needed hospitals too, it wasn't fair to make them travel for help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't want to do this," Snow admitted, moving into his arms from the side of the crib.

"It has to be you." There was no other way, she would go in and their daughter would be born in another world.

"I'm not leaving you," she denied.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." She pulled back to look up into his eyes, how could they be parted for that long?

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" he tried to joke as he clasped her hands, kissing the back of one. "I have faith. You will save me, as I did you." They kissed but Snow White broke away with a look of pain. "What is it?" he asked in concern and she looked up in horror.

"The baby. She's coming!" she cried out in pain and David scooped her up, rushing through the door into the bedroom to place her on the bed even as he called for Doc.

A bell rung out, announcing the baby was coming and on a parapet Grumpy smiled slightly before looking out over the forest, seeing animals flying towards them at breakneck speed, ahead of an evil purple smoke. He kicked Sleepy awake before running to ring the warning bell. "The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!"

"Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!" Snow cried out as they heard the bell.

"Doc. Do something," the Prince begged before shifting to hold her close, "it's gonna be okay. The wardrobes almost finished, just—just hold on."

"Nooooo! Ahhh!"

Geppetto rushed into the room and bowed, not looking at Snow White considering her condition. "It's ready."

"It's ready," David whispered in relief before moving to pick her up.

"It's too late. We can't move her," Doc stopped him.

In the forest, the Queen's riders were followed closely by the Dark Curse, the Queen smiling in her carriage as she watched the animals flee towards the Palace as if it offered safety from what was coming.

Snow White lay exhausted on the bed even as David held the delicate bundle of their daughter, wrapped in a fine blanket embroidered with the name Emma. Prince Charming kissed Snow White's forehead. "The wardrobe. It only takes one," she whispered groggily even as the sounds of fighting reached them through the window.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together," he sat beside her and she reached up to brush her daughters' cheek.

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" how could she even think that? They were under attack, he would not leave her defenceless.

"No. It's the only way, you have to send her through," she pleaded, he had to understand. There was nothing they could do but save Emma.

"No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance," she explained and he hesitated but nodded and kissed her before taking up his sword. "Goodbye, Emma," Snow whispered as they left her.

David rushed through the castle to the workroom, avoiding everyone until he came upon two of the Queen's soldiers murdering palace guards. Prince Charming dispatched both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process but Emma was unharmed. He kicked open the door to Geppetto's workshop and placed Emma inside the wardrobe, giving her one last kiss. "Find us." He closed the wardrobe and turned to fight off two more soldiers. One wounded him in the abdomen, and he collapsed. The same soldier opened the wardrobe- to find no sign of Emma. David saw she was gone and then his eyes closed. The two soldiers left the room to keep looking for the child.

Snow White made her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where the fallen Prince Charming lay. "No. No. No!" she collapsed and pulled his head into her lap, ignoring the blood soaking into her gown, from both of them. "Please. Please come back to me." She kissed him but nothing happened so she tried again; still nothing.

Regina walked in and took in the sight, revelling in Snow's pain. "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because this is my happy ending." Two soldiers entered the room and the Queen addressed them, "the child?"

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

"Where is she?" She demanded, looking to Snow who slowly smiled.

"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that," she laughed as the ceiling cracked and the air began to darken and swirl.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere horrible." A window shattered inwards and the Curse flooded inside the room even as Snow ducked down to cover David. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." The shards of glass from the window were suspended in mid-air, and then the Curse smoke covered everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry slammed on the brakes, nearly going into a skid as a wave of magic slammed into him. He pulled off the highway and yanked his helmet off, looking around warily until something drew his eye. He approached slowly and then ran, dropping to his knees beside a blanket. He pulled it back to stare at the newborn within. He picked her up and tucked her into his jacket for warmth, gently touching a chubby cheek. "Where are your parents?" he looked around but there was nothing so he got back on his bike and headed home, not noticing the boy watching from the bushes. On the maps in his home a new town appeared, close by, 'Storybrooke'.

 _TBC?_

 _Based off the chapter in worlds_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dislciamer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 2**

Ginny gently rocked her son as she stared out the window of her room in the Castle. Britain was a mess, with more dead than living, but it was over. They could rebuild now, all because of Harry. Heroic, idiotic, self-sacrificing Harry, she missed him so much it hurt. Little Harry Sirius squirmed in her arms, green eyes tearing up and she gently rocked him, comforting him. This wasn't how it was meant to be, they were meant to raise their son together and give him lots of siblings. She smiled as Teddy toddled in, sitting down so he could sit next to her for a story. Tonks was busy helping with the rebuilding efforts, so Teddy was left with her during the day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay the precious bundle down on the dining table and carefully unwrapped the blanket. It was old fashioned, handmade but also made of the best materials. Stitched on one edge was a name and he smiled. "Hello Emma," he cooed, thankful for the experience with Teddy as he checked her over. She read as healthy and the feeling of magic was slowly fading from around her but there was also a core of magic within her, buried very deeply. The magic around her was…. otherworldly and he hadn't found any magic in this world…had someone wanted to get rid of her so badly they sent her to another world? Why? To protect her? Or ensure she could never return? There was no way to know. The important question was what to do? He should call the police and let the authorities handle things but that would end in an orphanage or foster home for who knew how long before maybe being adopted. As a baby she had a greater chance of adoption, but the odds were still not in her favour. And then there was her magic… there was no one else in the world who could teach her. He had lost his son to save his world, perhaps Emma was his second chance at fatherhood.

Harry went to where he had set up his magical supplies such as books and potions and removed a small bottle. He'd had it for a while now, it had been a 'just-in-case' make shortly after the end of the war. Tonks had been worried, Teddy was the son of a werewolf and a Metamorphmagus, if she had died then she was worried what would happen to him in a world that still clung to many pre-war prejudices. As Godfather, custody was Harry's right and so Tonk's had asked him and Ginny to take it a step further. Harry had brewed a blood adoption potion in order to make Teddy their son as well, giving him four parents and ensuring no one would try anything. Harry had brewed it because they only trusted family. After the war Harry had found a Potion Master who could actually teach to teach him properly. The man had then agreed to take over the positon at Hogwarts. Without Snape, harry had turned into a good brewer. Not quite Master level but not far off. It came in handy to be able to brew potions himself.

Harry quickly pricked a finger and allowed three drops of blood to fall into the vial, watching the potion turn to gold. He then added it to a conjured bottle, poured in some warm milk and fed it to his new daughter. Emma Lily Potter sounded very nice. He watched as her blond hair took on some reddish highlights, curtesy of the Evans blood. Her green eyes brightened to be closer to his own shade and there was a slight change to her cheekbones. She fussed, and he went into his bedroom, transfiguring a cot, he would have to do some shopping tomorrow. Not to mention going back and altering all his records to include a dead wife and newborn daughter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regina watched as the people went about their lives, smirking as she stood in her office window. Such dull, boring lives they all lived, their Happy Endings destroyed. They would live like this forever, even is Snow's child had lived and was actually in this world she would never give it the chance to break her curse. Living without magic was taking some adjustment but she was still Queen…. even if her title was Mayor. She could leave town anytime she wanted, she was the only one who could, but for now she was enjoying herself. Maybe one day she would leave them all to their misery and find a life elsewhere…. maybe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he stepped back and looked at his work. The spare room closest to his had been transformed into a nursery fit for a Princess, maybe he had gone a little overboard. Records had been altered to show his wife, Ginny, had died due to complications from childbirth, the memories of anyone who knew otherwise also altered. Emma was now legally and genetically his daughter. He would ensure she had the childhood he never had.

The room was painted a soft green with cream carpet. He had bought a classic sleigh four in one cot in white that she would be able to use until she was a toddler. He had a change table, rocking chair, toy box, wardrobe and tallboy in the same style and colour. Above the cot hung a mobile with unicorns and stars that matched the patterns on the bedding. The wardrobe and tallboy were full of clothes that should fit for the next six months or so, depending on how fast she grew.

Emma seemed to like it all, she hadn't screamed at least. Teddy was the only baby experience he had and with him, Tonks had handled a lot. But he was determined to be the best Father he could be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the paper and shook his head at the headline, at least the picture was good. Someone had snapped a picture of him and Emma in the park as he pushed her in her stroller. The Lily Foundation was getting notice which meant he was getting notice. Good thing he was used to it. Since it was autumn Camden had become very quiet without the tourists and summer residents. He had picked the town because of its small permanent population. He liked the privacy and the area was beautiful.

Emma was a happy baby thankfully, very easy to care for. His work was easily done from home for the most part, so he didn't even have to hire a nanny or something. The few trips he had to take she went with him. He would not be an absent Father.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 3**

"Dadda!" Emma toddled around the kitchen and Harry smiled before wiping the flour off his hands and picking her up.

"There's my little Princess." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Cake?"

"Not until after dinner munchkin." He let her look at the batter in the pan before putting her down, so he could put it in the oven. At three she was growing like a weed and he was glad he worked from home. He couldn't imagine working in an office and leaving her with a nanny or something all day. He would miss so much of her life if he did that. She even went on business trips with him. She'd stop that once she started school though and then he would have to consider some sort of nanny. He still missed Ginny and their unborn baby, but Emma was a balm to that hurt. "Want to help me in the lab?" he asked, and she nodded so he picked her up again and carried her down to his potion lab. She giggled at some of the weirder ingredients but helped him measure things before he went to work on the actual brewing. In a few years he'd start to teach her, it would be a good way to begin gently coaxing her magic free. For now, though she had fun watching him work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry held Emma's hand and gently tugged her towards the building even as she clutched the strap of her bag with her free hand. "Look Emma, there's Jane. You'll have lots of fun and probably won't even want to come home at the end of the day."

"Nah uh," She shook her head, long braid swinging behind her.

"Kindergarten is a big step in growing up kiddo." He looked over at Mary, Jane's mother and soon the other girl was over and chattering away, calming Emma down until she finally let go of his hand and went with her friend into the school.

"Are you okay Harry?" Mary asked, and he nodded.

"Seems like only yesterday she fit in the crook of my arm."

"They do grow up fast," she agreed. "Just think, a few years and they'll be in high school," she teased, and he shuddered.

"No, she will remain young and innocent forever."

Mary laughed at his answer and they parted, Harry going to the shops while she went to work.

When Harry showed up to pick Emma up he smiled when he saw her and Jane with several other girls their age. It was good to see her making even more friends, she wouldn't grow up alone like he had until Hogwarts. She saw him and smiled, waving madly, before running over. Harry caught her in a hug. "Have fun?"

"I love school!"

"Well time to head home, go say goodbye to your friends," he told her, and she darted away to say goodbye before they left, walking home. Some would say it was a long walk, but they were both used to it, they had spent a lot of time over the years exploring the woods. As they walked she chattered happily about the other kids and what they had done during the day and he listened carefully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ginny smiled as Harry came home from his first day of kindergarten grinning and bouncing. Her Mother had wanted to home school him, like they all had been, until he was ready for Hogwarts. But Ginny knew Harry would have wanted their son to embrace his non-magical heritage as well, so she had enrolled him in the small school that had reopened in Godric's Hollow. Potter Cottage had been destroyed but the land had been returned to the Potter family, so she had a new cottage built and moved in, bringing Tonks and Teddy with her. they were still decades away from truly living in a rebuilt Britain but everyday another store or business reopened. The Ministry had tried to build a memorial to Harry but his surviving friends had stopped that quickly, it wasn't something he would have wanted, and she did not want her son seeing something like that.

She'd had a lot of marriage offers but she had turned them all down. She had no interest in tying herself to someone who wanted the fame of marrying Harry Potter's widow. She would not risk Harry Sirius' inheritance to such a move either. A lot of men wanted access to the Potter fortune. There had been talk of a marriage law, but Hermione had been quick to point out how illegal that was. There was no Statute in Britain, it was impossible when every survivor knew of magic. The war had brought their worlds together and there was no separating them now, which meant they were expected to live by British law and Hermione loved reminding them of that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as Emma stood at the desk, carefully reading the instruction before every step. Slowly the potion came together, and he was relieved, it was drawing in her magic as it was meant to. There was a reason non-magicals couldn't make potions after all. He didn't have the supplies for a lot of potions, but he had a greenhouse where he grew the magical plants he'd been able to coax into life from stored seeds and cuttings. But there were no magical creatures in this world and it wasn't like he'd had a few unicorns and dragons in his bag.

Another six months of potions making, and she should be ready to start trying to use magic. Outside of the DA he had never taught, and that hadn't been at the beginner level. There were no other teachers available though, so he would do his best. He wouldn't teach the curriculum he had learnt at Hogwarts, not like History of Magic was relevant or useful here. He would teach the basics for everything he could and then let her focus on the areas she wanted to. Apparating and portkey creation would definitely be in the lessons though, for her own safety.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dad?"

"Yeah Em?" Harry turned away from the computer to give his eight-year-old daughter his full attention.

"Why do you never talk about Mom?"

He'd known this day was coming, he had hoped she would never ask though. He quickly saved his work and then stood. "Come on." He headed for the lab and then she watched in surprise as a cabinet she had never seen before opened for him. "You're old enough to know the truth now Emma," he pulled out his album and opened it on the table. They went through the pictures together, Harry naming those within and slowly telling the story of his old world while she listened in awe and confusion. He took a deep breath and softly explained how he had come to this world and started a new life…and then how he had found a magical baby on the side of the road.

"You're not my Dad?" Emma asked in shock.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I am Emma. I used an adoption potion, that's where you get the red highlights from, not to mention my Mum's eyes. I don't know why you were sent here or who your birth parents are, but you are my daughter and I love you," he swore and she nodded before heading for her room to think over everything she had learnt. No wonder she was so different to her friends, she wasn't from this world.

 _TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Emma put her homework away and went to sit on her windowsill, looking out at the view. Three years ago, she had learnt the truth, and, in some ways, she was still dealing with it. She loved her Dad! She was so glad he had found her if he hadn't she could have died or ended up in an orphanage. But what about her birth family? Why had they sent her away? Or had someone else taken her from them? Dad said her magic was different, so they weren't from the same world either. So where was she from? Would she ever know?

She sighed and yanked her hair free of its ponytail. Her half-brother would be starting Hogwarts in a few months and she wished she was there with him, with her stepmom…she knew her Dad missed them so much still. He never paid any attention to the women who tried to flirt, and she just wanted him to be happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regina walked into the hospital room and looked down at the man on the bed, hooked up to monitors, she had thought that since he was dead when the curse hit him that he would remain so. A coma was the next best thing, it did the job of keeping him and Snow apart. He even had a wife here in town, Kathryn, should he ever wake. Princess Abigail thought he was dead but for now that was for the best, she actually didn't mind Kathryn in this life, she guessed they were sort of friends. She then headed down into the basement and passed the guard, walking down the hall until she opened the small window, peering inside. On the bed sat Belle, dressed in an off-white hospital gown, her long brown hair a matted mess. She was her ace in the hole, she knew how powerful Rumplestiltskin had been, if anyone could remember or regain their power it was him. She knew he cared for the girl, perhaps even lover her in his own way, controlling Belle gave her power over him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emma smiled brightly as she stood beside her Dad on the stage, camera flashes half blinding her as they moved to cut the ribbon on the latest Lily Foundation school in the bad side of Chicago. At fifteen she had begun working with the Foundation after school and she really enjoyed the work, helping people. It wasn't just because it would look good on her college applications but because she wanted to. Others might be nervous being in this part of town, she wasn't, she could feel her Dad's magic wrapped around her in a protective shield. Even if he wasn't shielding her, shield spells were something she was very good at. Shields and potions were what she excelled at magically, Dad said it could be because that was what people used magic for wherever she came from. She didn't mind, there wasn't a lot she needed magic for anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared at Emma as she twirled, flaring her long, pleated skirt. She looked like a princess with her hair up in curls, small floral pins hidden amongst them. The pleated skirt, high round neck dress was amazing on her. He hadn't been sure about the open back and beaded bodice but seeing her fully dressed up with makeup, hair and jewellery it was perfect. The gown was a pale blue, the beading and mesh cap sleeves were a soft silvery colour to enhance the blue of the dress. Where had the years gone?

"Dad…" she warned, and he laughed, he had promised not to cry and make her cry as well which would smudge her makeup.

"You look like a princess," he kissed her cheek. He still couldn't believe she was almost seventeen yet here he was, sending her off to junior prom. He stepped back as a horn sounded, going to open the door to see a limousine waiting. Jane opened the door and waved happily, dressed in a dark green gown with a fuller skirt than Emma's. "Get going," he grinned as Emma grabbed her small bag and hurried down the path. "Have fun!" he called, watching the limo pull away. He had no worries over drinking or drugs, Emma was well aware they did not mix with magic.

He went back inside and downloaded the photos he'd taken onto his laptop, adding them in with the rest he had of Emma growing up. He then settled in for a night of mindless tv, lost in thought. He could imagine his son going with Emma to prom or some sort of formal dance, playing the big brother. He still missed Ginny, but the pain was dulling as time passed, maybe one day he would consider dating…if he didn't have so many secrets. There was one Emma hadn't noticed or had shrugged off. Maybe his explanation over how magic extended lifespans hadn't been entirely clear? Because he hadn't aged a day since arriving, relying on the excuse of good genes and the occasional small glamour to appear his actual age. How could he hide that from a girlfriend or spouse? It would be hard enough if this continued and he outlived his daughter, he couldn't imagine how much worse it would be to outlive a wife and even more children.

Emma had grown up so fast, one year left and then she'd be off to any University she wanted to, it wasn't like he couldn't afford whichever she chose. He had the Foundation to keep him busy, but the house would be empty without her. it was hard to even imagine how life would have been for the last seventeen years if he hadn't found her on the side of the road. How isolated would he have allowed himself to become without her? Instead he was involved with first her elementary and then high school and he had even made friends in town.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

August was worried, he had spent the last seventeen years alternating between trying to find Emma and living his own life. Sometimes he felt bad about abandoning her and his promise, but that man had appeared so quickly and hadn't even hesitated in taking Emma from the roadside while he hid in the bushes like a coward. His Father would be so disappointed in him and how he had been living, how would he ever face him again once the curse broke?

But maybe fate was smiling on him as he picked up the paper and stared at the photo on the front page. Harry Potter and his daughter Emma. He recognised Potter from the road that day and Emma… she had Prince Charmin's colouring mostly and Snow White's build. Maybe things could be salvaged.

 _TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

Emma grinned as she looked around her apartment. It was odd being away from her Dad, but she was excited to start university. She just hoped he didn't bury himself in his work without her there to make him go out and do things. The apartment and her car had been graduation and university acceptance presents and she had gotten to pick the car. She'd picked a yellow bug which had made her Dad laugh but he had agreed and bought it for her. she had her own money, she was paid for any work she did for the Foundation and she'd had pocket money for years, earned by doing chores around the house. they didn't tend to splurge but Dad had wanted her to have the security while on the other side of the country, not to mention the security of a doorman. Not that she hadn't warded the apartment as soon as she arrived to be extra safe, even the bug had security magic on it.

She settled in to classes and doing some work for the Foundation and she loved it. Holidays were spent at home in Maine, it would always be home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean and just soaked up the warm Mediterranean sun. the house in Maine was so empty with Emma off in college so he'd started travelling more, getting the Foundation out into the wider world. He was in Greece at the moment but would be heading to Africa soon, there were a lot of countries on that continent that could use the help with schools and hospitals. He couldn't believe he'd been in this world for eighteen years. He'd long ago given up all hope of ever returning to his world, of seeing Ginny and their baby, and he wouldn't have traded the chance to raise Emma. He loved his daughter very much and he just wished he'd had more answers for her about her past. He still didn't know why she'd appeared on the road that day…or why the maps in his room had gained a new town since then. It had taken him a few years before he had noticed so he'd gone looking only to find a massive, powerful, magical shield covering the area, a shield made from black magic. He hadn't told Emma about it, he didn't want her going anywhere near it until she was fully trained and even now, he hesitated, even working together he doubted it would come down. And they had no way to know what was on the other side other than a supposed town. Should he get her hopes up? Keeping this secret was a very Dumbledore thing to do and he knew he had to tell her soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emma jolted awake as the security magic around the bug went off. She threw on sweatpants and shoes, rushing down, pepper spray in her pocket. She saw a man working on opening the door and stormed over. "Hey!" She yelled, and he turned, eyes wide. "That is my car, what do you think you're doing?" as she got closer, she felt it, he'd been exposed to magic, not recently, but a lot of magic.

"Uh…" Neal had not expected this to happen at all.

She looked him over while studying the magical signatures. He'd been touched by a lot of darkness, two very different dark magic sources but there was lighter magic in there as well and….transportation magic, just like her! she couldn't start babbling about magic in the middle of the street though. He also looked like he'd been living a bit rough for a while. He could be dangerous, but she didn't think so, plus she could actually use magic and from the feel of things he couldn't. "Come on."

"What?"

"You need a bed for the night, right?"

"Well…you're pretty and all but I don't just…"

"What? No! I have a spare room."

"Oh, still why? You don't know me, and I don't know you."

"I'm Emma," she smiled, and he shook his head, utterly confused.

"Neal," he offered warily, not sure why he gave his 'legal' name. he would never give his birth name, not in this world. What was with this girl? Who offered a bed to a complete stranger….well outside a one-night stand anyway.

"You look like things have been rough and I can help by at least giving you a bed, shower and hot breakfast. No strings."

"You're crazy….and I'm crazy for saying yes," he finally said, slowly following her into the apartment building and then up to the third floor. She opened a door and showed him a nice guest room.

"Sleep well." She went back to her room and fell back on the bed, maybe he was right, maybe she was crazy for this but she didn't think he was dangerous. Was he a possible link to her parents? Did she even want to know? They'd sent her away as a baby, on her own, she could have been killed! But…maybe…they'd been trying to protect her? She rolled over and forced herself to relax, she had a class tomorrow after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neal woke slowly, blinking at an unfamiliar ceiling. He could smell….bacon and eggs and toast….he sat up and looked around, remembering the odd meeting the night before. He got up and yanked his jeans back on, leaving the bedroom to find the kitchen and….Emma, cooking. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Morning, coffee's in the pot."

He made a beeline for the pot and she laughed.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not if I have a choice," he admitted, watching her cook. She was different to anyone he'd ever met and for some reason he felt safe in her place.

"I wish I could sleep in, but I've got class later." She plated up and they sat at the counter to eat.

"So, you're a student?"

"University of Portland, studying social work. You?"

"Drifting I guess."

Emma nodded, unsure how to bring it up but if he left, she may never see him again. "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix," he lied easily, he'd gotten very good at lying over the years. "You?"

"Camden, a smallish town in Maine. Before that…I don't know. My Dad found me on the side of the road when I was a baby."

Neal winced, who left a baby there? They may have lived in fear of the Ogre wars when he was little, but no one would have abandoned a baby like that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my Dad is the greatest. I…would like to know why they sent me away but," she shrugged. "Do you have family?"

Neal hesitated but it wasn't like she could check or find anyone. "My Mom died when I was a kid. My Dad was the best when I was little but he….changed, so I left."

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine that."

"Thank you very much for letting me stay, and I'm sorry about trying to steal your car." He needed to leave, maybe even leave the city, he'd been here for a while, maybe too long with those watches hidden at the station.

"Is your Dad why there's magical traces around you?" She asked as he got up and he froze for a second.

"Magic? You're crazy," he denied only to have his cup float.

"There's a lot of magic around you, but it's old and a lot of it is Dark. But…some of its transportation magic, like what was around me as a baby."

Neal stared at her in surprise. He hadn't run into any magic in this world since returning from Neverland. He should run far and fast, was she from the Enchanted Forest too? If so she'd been sent away as a baby, why? What should he do?

 _TBC…_


End file.
